


Взгляд

by chubush



Category: Quest's End - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя три года после победы над Черным Властелином Глорину стало чудиться, что на него направлен взгляд, совсем не злой, скорее восхищенный.</p><p>Рассказ "Конец поисков", по которому написан этот фанфик, можно прочитать здесь http://www.lib.ru/ZELQZNY/endquest.txt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взгляд

Три года прошло с того момента, как Глорин убил Глойма, Черного Властелина, и его чудовищных слуг. После этого он отправился в мир, который очень изменился за тысячу лет. Но Глорин не привык отчаиваться, он огляделся и выбрал справедливого правителя, к которому и поступил на службу, потом нашел новых друзей и завел привычку проводить выходные дни за разговорами с придворными мудрецами. Слишком много вещей ему предстояло узнать!

Вроде бы все было неплохо, только друзья повадились отпускать шутки по поводу одной местной красавицы, которая бросала на Глорина нежные взгляды. Тот отшучивался как мог. Смешно сказать, но его мысли больше занимало другое. С некоторых пор ему чудилось, что на него направлен взгляд — совсем не злой, скорее восхищенный. И чаще всего это непонятное ощущение возникало, когда Глорин был в одиночестве.

Однажды утром полуодетый Глорин отрабатывал со своим мечом Даммерунгом новый удар, который ему показал сэр Аллесом. Закончив делать упражнение, он положил обнаженный меч на кровать и стал отжиматься. Поднявшись, он снова ощутил этот восхищенный взгляд. Глорин не знал, чего хочется ему больше — встряхнуть этого незнакомца с тягой к потным рыцарям, чтобы у него вылетели зубы, или рассмеяться от всей души.

Глорин потянулся к мечу и вдруг ощутил исходящее от него чувство, еле заметное. Он провел рукой по клинку. Чувство стало четче — меч определенно наслаждался. Одушевленные мечи встречались в то давнее время, из которого был Глорин, да только Даммерунг к ним не относился при всех его достоинствах.

Вдруг Глорин вспомнил, почему это восхищение казалось ему знакомым. Оно окутывало его как патока, когда он стоял заколдованный тысячу лет подряд, и исходило от чудовища, которое раз за разом приходило и просто смотрело...

И Глорин решил проверить. Притвориться, что он говорит с Даммерунгом, причем ждет от него ответа, было просто. Мысленно он порадовался, что никто не видит его разговора с бездушным мечом.

— Даммерунг, ты помнишь то чудовище, которое мы убили три года назад? Его, кажется, звали Бактор. Я помню, какой страх внушало его имя. Он был неумолим и уничтожал всех героев, которые осмеливались прийти за тем проклятым кольцом. Иногда мне кажется, что оно было бы бесполезно в борьбе с Глоймом, да он сам распускал эти слухи, чтобы герои приходили к Бактору в лапы.

Продолжая восхищенно ласкать взглядом своего хозяина, меч тем не менее согласился с ним. У Глорина не осталось сомнений, и он сказал:

— Почему он не убил меня, когда заколдовал? Его магия была не болью, как я ожидал, не огнем и льдом, как пели менестрели, она была удивительно нежным сном, сквозь который я едва чувствовал пролетавшие года. Знаешь, я иногда вспоминаю... Впрочем, не важно.

Глорин улыбнулся про себя дикому разочарованию, которое испускал меч. Отлично! Теперь нужно найти логичную причину, почему они три года не разговаривали.

— Даммерунг, кстати, завтра заканчивается твоя аскеза. Наконец-то, мы снова сможем разговаривать! — с этими словами он спрятал меч в ножны.

Ночь прошла беспокойно. Сначала Глорин не мог уснуть, ему казалось, что он все придумал или просто сошел с ума. Когда сон к нему все же пришел, он бесконечно ходил по тем ненавистным коридорам, в одном из которых он провел тысячу лет. А на следующее утро он, как обычно, достал меч из ножен и обратился к нему:

— Доброе утро, Даммерунг!

Тишина звенела птичьими трелями за окном, а потом восхитительный голос в его голове произнес:

— Здравствуй, Глорин!

И Глорин, не давая собеседнику опомниться, начал болтать о погоде, о придворных сплетнях, о новых боевых приемах, о чем угодно, лишь бы чувствовать такой привычный взгляд, который теперь не скрывали.


End file.
